


Bad Sanses and Star Sanses lemons (requests open!)

by Hydie0Lecter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Sanses - Freeform, F/F, First ever lemon let alone book, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Undertale Lemon, i'll add as i go - Freeform, requests open, star sanses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydie0Lecter/pseuds/Hydie0Lecter
Summary: I’ve never written lemon before, but have role played it. I’m not too interested in doing other Sanses, so just Bad Sanses and Star Sanses!Not exactly comfortable with multi, sorry!Requests open! I’m a multi shipper so feel free!
Relationships: Dream/Ink, Horror/Dust, Nightmare/Error, killer/cross
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. HorrorDust [Semi public]

**Author's Note:**

> First lemon with one of my otps! Have fun!
> 
> Horror x Dust
> 
> Horror is top, Dust is bottom. No particular kinks that I can think of.
> 
> //
> 
> Horror corners Dust in the library. But they have to be quiet. They don’t want anyone to catch them.

Pretty much everyone was in the library, since the wifi had gone out and they had literally nothing to do.

Cross was in the non fiction section.

Nightmare was, surprisingly, in the romance section. Probably to poke fun about how that shit would never actually work.

Killer was also in the non fiction section, bickering with Cross.

Error was in the fantasy section.

And then, Dust. Dust was in the mystery/thriller section. He always liked those kinds of books with suspense when you don’t know the murderer, and it was fun to put his own murderous mind to the test to see if he could figure it out.

He selected a book, and was turning around to get out of the isle of the section, maybe going to find another book. When he was facing the wall, he was stopped. He blinked.

“Hey, Dust~.” A husky voice purred quietly. The hooded one knew exactly who it was. Horror.

“Horror, what the hell are you--” He was cut off by something warm touching his neck. It was a tongue. He squeaked, but quietly.

“Shh.”

“H-Horror... Nn...” He stuttered a bit, as the tongue swirled around the bone of his neck. He felt the hood on his head being quickly taken off and pulled down to reveal more of his bones and his neck.

The taller bit his collarbone lightly but roughly, making the other bite his tongue to keep from making noise. His tongue once again slithered out of his mouth and explored Dust’s exposed bone, while getting closer to him, nearly pinning the smaller facing the wall.

The used to be hooded one held the book in his arms tightly, as well as biting his tongue harder. He had never expected Horror to come onto him -- he certainly had an attraction to the bloody skeleton, but didn’t think he returned the attraction.

The single eyelighted one continued to bite and suck on different places on Dust’s neck. Dust growled quietly, cursing under his breath, making Horror chuckle.

The taller kept one of his hands on the wall, still cornering Dust, but moved the other down his body, eventually making it to his beltline. He slipped his hand in his pants, with the knowledge of the now summoned male ecto that Dust had.

The boney hand explored the lower half of the smaller skeleton, grazing his fingers along his thighs and near his member. He eventually grabbed it, massaging it with his thumb.

“H-Horror... Ah...” Dust managed to say, without being too loud. Horror smirked. “Hm~? Yes~?” He teased, rubbing the other’s length faster.

The smaller bit his ‘lip’ harshly. If Horror was going to tease, he wouldn’t give the satisfaction of moaning, completely forgetting he couldn’t either way.

Horror had also summoned his male ecto, pulling his hand out of Dust’s pants. The smaller whined a bit, which Horror returned with a chuckle.

The taller grinded his erect length against the thighs of the other, going slowly.

“M-Mm...~ ahh..~ ohh..~” The smaller skeleton moaned out, gripping the book in his arms tighter. The taller skeleton smirked more. “Aww~. Shh~. Ya don’ want anyone ta catch us, do ya, Dusty~?”

“N-No... A-Ahh..~” He couldn’t help himself. The grinding felt great. He wiggled against Horror a bit, making the taller blink, then quickly smirk again. He grinded a bit faster.

Dust whined at how teasingly easy Horror was moving, even though, in the back of his mind, he knew, if the other went as fast as he wanted, he wouldn’t be able to contain himself.

Horror brought his teeth down to the back of Dust’s collarbone, biting it again. This time, leaving a harsh mark and drawing a bit of blood. It felt good to Dust, though.

“Mine~.” He whispered in a dominant growl, turning Dust on even more. He bit him again, as hard as the previous bite, on his shoulder bone.

Dust dropped the book to the ground. “Ta hell with this...” He hissed, turning around and grabbing Horror by the collar of his jacket and teleporting to his own room.

The taller blinked again, he wasn’t expecting that, but he wasn’t complaining. Dust crashed their ‘lips’ together, Horror kissing back with equal, if not, more ferocity.

The smaller skeleton wrapped his legs around the taller’s waist, not breaking the kiss. The one eye lighted one wrapped an arm around Dust’s back, his other hand going down passed Dust’s waist. He grabbed his ass, making the other yelp quietly into the kiss.

Horror walked over to the bed, leaning down to it and pinning Dust on his, crawling on top of him. They finally broke apart. Dust panted, staring up at Horror. He had a different ecto summoned; a female one. The other smirked.

He ripped off Dust’s jacket and shirt (not literally, just took them off roughly and quickly), licking and biting at his more exposed collarbones.

“Horror! Stop f-fuckin’ teasin’!” The smaller growled. Horror laughed defiantly, looking up at Dust. The other bared his teeth.

“Fine,” Horror said blankly, undoing his pants and taking off his other clothes. He lined up with Dust’s entrance, pushing into him fairly quickly.

The small skeleton cried out in pain, but pleasure was mixed in. It stung a bit and it felt strange, but it was a good strange. Horror took a pause for him to adjust before Dust rocked his hips, telling him to move.

The bloody skeleton rolled his hips into the other, groaning softly. His tongue slipped passed his sharpened teeth. Horror was using every bit of his almost non existent sanity not to take the smaller one roughly.

He didn’t want to over whelm him by straight up slamming so quickly; Dust had never done this with him, it was only fair that he got used to it. Because this was not a one time thing.

The purple eyed one whimpered and whined. “Agh! Horror~! Faster~!” He panted out, moving his hips rhythmically with him. The other obeyed, grabbing Dust’s hips and speeding up.

The smaller cried out in pleasure, gripping onto Horror’s shoulders, and slightly clawing at his back. The taller bit Dust’s neck, drawing more blood than last time. 

Dust moaned, gripping onto him harder and wrapping his legs around his waist. He yelled out sweet sounds as Horror continued to thrust.

The red eyed one pinned the other against the wall, control finally slipped, pounding into him. Dust practically shrieked. It was music to Horror’s non existent ears.

“AH~! H-HORROR~! FUCK~!” He yelped, a panting and moaning mess. Horror grunted, panting as well. “Aww~. H-Heh~. You’re a-adorable~.” He stuttered slightly, due to roughly and quickly thrusting into the other hot and tight entrance.

Dust glared at him as best he could, but the pleasure washed over him once again. He was close. Very.

He felt Horror’s dick grow inside him, meaning Horror was close as well.

The small skeleton bucked his hips, taking the other into him one more time before he came, squirting his juices around his member. He yelled out once more, feeling Horror come inside of him.

The taller pulled out, and de-summoned his dick. He laid down next to Dust, smiling widely. He pulled him closer. Dust curled up.

“My little Dusty~” He whispered, closing his sockets to sleep. Dust smiled. “Can... Can we do this again, sometime..?” He asked quietly, making the other smile more. “Sure, baby.” He replied happily, nuzzling the smallers skull.

The purple eyed fell asleep to the soothing rhythm of Horror’s SOUL, holding onto him. Horror fell asleep as well.

The end.


	2. ErrorMare [maid outfit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh Errormare another one of my bad guy otps
> 
> Error is top, NM is bottom
> 
> Kink(?): Maid dress ig
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error has an idea for his boyfriend. He wanted to try something new with him.

Error was bored. His boyfriend worked all the time. He needed to relax. Relax with Error. Or... Another distraction from work. He chuckled as he played with his strings, thinking up a scheme for the octopus monster.

  
//// Later ////

  
Nightmare finally finished doing his work for the day, standing up and stretching. He went to go see Error, as he always did when he finished working.

  
Error appeared in front of him in his office, though. He smiled with his yellow teeth. “Hiya, Nightmare.” He said, his voice glitching halfway to hell. The smaller blinked. “Oh. Hey, Error. What do you need?” He asked, watching the glitch closely.

  
“Well, when ya come by my room, I got somethin’ comfortable for you to change into in my bathroom.” He winked, making the other’s face dust a bit with cyan. “Uh, okay. See you in a bit.”

  
“You too.” Error teleported away.

  
////////

  
Nightmare finally swung by his room, walking into the bathroom to see whatever the hell Error picked out. He shuffled through the close, his face turning a bright cyan when he realized what it was. Dammit, Error.

  
He sighed, summoning his space-like, female ecto so it would fit better. He put it on. It was tight, and very skimpy. He could tell because the air hit his neck down to his lower back and almost his whole legs. He huffed.

  
“Error, I’m going to fucking kill you,” A muffled voice growled from the bathroom, making Error smile and chuckle, as gold dusted his cheekbones. He stopped playing with his strings and sat down on the bed.

  
The dark skeleton walked out of the bathroom. The other stared, gold spreading across his face. He cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

“You piece of shit. Go fuck yourself.” Nightmare snarled, crossing his arms. The glitch teleported in front of him. “I plan to do that in a few seconds~.”

The smaller dark skeleton yelped, cyan dusting his face once more. The glitch slowly walked toward him, making the other back up until his back hit the wall.

“You look great in that, Nightmare~.” Error purred, he smirking as he cornered the other. The cyan glowing one glared, hissing. It just made Error smirk more, as he placed his hand on his hips.

He attacked his neck with his yellow teeth, already starting to bite and suck at the exposed neck ecto. Nightmare bit his tongues, holding in any sounds that Error wanted from him. The other bit down harder, before letting go. He trailed kisses down the octopus’ ecto flesh, moving down his collarbones and to his chest, making it to his breasts as well.

Nightmare let out a soft moan, being kissed in some sensitive places on his ecto skin. “I don’t really wanna take this off’a ya... But, I _do_ wanna fuck you.” The glitch whispered, making the other blush heavily.

With that, he picked up the smaller, the smaller wrapped his legs around his waist as he was brought over to the bed. Error stood there for a moment, kissing the other’s neck and collarbones, making Nightmare throw his head back a bit, moaning quietly.

The taller placed him down gently on the bed, still kissing his neck. He finally pulled away, staring at the space ectoed one before him.

Nightmare sat up, grabbing the other dark skeleton by the collar of his jacket and pulling him into a rough kiss. Error kissed back, bringing his hands up quickly to touch his lover. He untied a small tie on the back of the outside, one that helped keep it up on his body.

The octopus monster pulled away abruptly, ripping off Error’s jacket and shirt as Error did practically the same with his own outfit, both them staring at each other with hunger in their eyelights.

A few seconds later, they were both completely bare, as the glitch summoned his yellow, male ecto, smirking down at the other. He took his member in his hand, guiding the tip around the other’s folds and slowly rubbing it against him. 

“Aahaa...~” The smaller managed, huffing quietly with the teasing. He loved it, but hated it at the same time. He sat up once again, pulling the glitch into a deep and passionate kiss, as the yellow ecto dick slowly pushed into him, making the smaller darker skeleton moan into the kiss.

The anomaly wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, the other doing the same wrapping his legs around his waist. He grunted in pleasure, shifting around inside of Nightmare, groaning.

“Fuck~. Error~.” The smaller managed to huff out, grinding his hips along with Error’s rhythm. The other suddenly picked up the pace, causing the other to groan and squeak a bit with the sudden change in pace.

The pleasure washed over both of them, both of their moans filling the room they were in. The yellow teethed skeleton bit into the collarbone again, making the smaller moan loudly with the combined feeling of pleasure.

“Error~! Hah~!” He moaned, quite a bit louder than before, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly. He gasped and groaned, eyes shut with pleasure.

Error huffed, bitting down more at a sudden tightness he felt from the slave ecto, cursing under his breath.

“Heh~. Oh, fuck, Nightmare~.” He groaned, shifting his hips rhythmically with Nightmare’s.

They both cried out loudly, Nightmare the loudest, feeling a specific place inside of him being brushed on. “ERROR~!” He yelped, back to his beautiful sounds that the glitch loved.

The other focused his male ecto near the spot, teasingly brushing it before giving him a hard and swift thrust, making Nightmare yelp again, louder.

“Ah~! Oh~! Fuck~ Error~! Please! Don’t stop~!” He cried out in lust and pleasure, rocking and bucking his hips with the other dark skeleton.

The glitch kissed the cyan monster once more, fucking into him and that place harder, getting close to his peak. Nightmare was also very close.

They both moaned into the kiss, Error pulling away to leave hot, fiery kisses down Nightmare’s ecto, adding to the sensation.

The smaller came hard, holding onto Error tightly, panting. The yellow ectoed came as well, groaning. “Nightmare~!” He growled lowly and lustfully.

Error panted, pulling out of the other and laying next to him, dismissing his ecto. Nightmare panted, holding onto the glitch.

The two destructors would be the death of each other. But they loved each other as much as people like them could.

“I love you, Error...” The smaller panted still slightly, closing his eye and nestling close to Error. The other smiled. “I love ya too, Nightmare.” He responded lovingly, kissing the others skull and closing his eyes as well. They both drifted off into sleep, holding each other.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed! Please give feedback if I can work on something! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Long ass lemon hhh  
> First time writing! Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed! Please give feedback if I can work on something! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
